


Changes

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cross-Generation Relationship, Genderbending, Impersonation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy will do whatever he can to have Draco even once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzPerplexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you to celestlyn for the beta!

Teddy Lupin had a problem. He was twenty years old, working as a secretary to the under secretary of the Minister of Magic, and had an undeniable crush on his boss, the one and only: Draco Malfoy. 

His problem was compounded by the fact that not only was his boss his cousin, he was also married and had a child, and as far as Teddy could tell, was entirely straight. But then there were times when Teddy was sure he felt Draco's eyes lingering on him in a less-than-professional manner, but when he'd try to catch Draco at it, Draco was apparently focussed entirely on his work and Teddy wondered if it had all been in his head. 

Before deciding to turn in his resignation, out of the sheer necessity that he couldn't be around Draco any longer without touching him, without any hope of ever getting to a point where Draco would admit to the attraction, while Draco was still married, in fact, Teddy formulated a plan. 

He waited for his lunch hour and quickly hid himself in the lavatory down the hall from their shared office. It was a lavish set up and reserved for the personal use of the Minister and his Undersecretary. It wasn't usual for Teddy to be using this shower, but it wasn't explicitly forbidden either. He'd chosen his timing as he'd plied Draco with extra coffee all morning and knew that Draco would be bursting at the seams to have a piss soon.

Teddy turned on the showerhead and lathered himself with soap. His hand followed the colourful pattern of the dragon tattooed on his side. He'd had it done after admitting to himself that he had it bad for Draco, and having a Dragon branded onto his skin, wrapping itself across his back and around his side, so the tail curved beneath his navel, was as close to being with Draco as he could get. 

Moments passed, the hot water splashing down over Teddy's chest and Teddy's hand began to move over his cock, bringing it to full hardness, when he heard the sound he'd been waiting for: the door of the bathroom opening and closing and Draco's shoes clacking against the flagstones as he rushed to the toilet.

Teddy shut off the water and grabbed his towel, draping it carelessly around his hips, not very effectively covering his erection. He popped out of the shower and acted as startled as Draco at finding somebody else in the room.

"Teddy!" Draco exclaimed, his cock not quite out of his trousers. 

Teddy clutched his towel closer to himself, feeling himself heat up under Draco's stare, for Draco's grey eyes had indeed caught sight of the Dragon and were fixated on it, even as Draco stood with his hand on his own cock. 

"Sorry," Teddy said, not at all sorry. "I didn't realise anybody was out here. I just needed a quick shower and wanted to be able to get back to work sooner rather than later."

"Not a problem," Draco said, swallowing hard. Teddy couldn't help but notice Draco appeared to force himself to look at the wall, while turning his hips from Teddy's view. 

After the shower incident, Teddy began to notice Draco even more than he had previously. It seemed like Draco was leaning over him a bit more often, touching hands a bit longer than necessary when they passed supplies across the desk. Even at a recent conference, they had sat next to each other and their thighs touched, but instead of moving away and repositioning himself, Draco let them stay that way, though nothing in his expression acknowledged it at all.

It was making it even harder for Teddy to stay, but then, he really didn't _want_ to leave.

...

It was Saturday and Draco had called Teddy in to work. 

About four hours into the filing job Draco had set him to, leaving him baffled, as filing could be done any day of the week, an interdepartmental memo hit Teddy in the back of the head.

He picked it up and glanced it over, then climbed to his feet, glad to stretch his legs, as he'd been sorting documents into piles on the floor of Draco's office. He took the memo to Draco's desk, which was directly behind him. 

"Mr Malfoy, this memo just arrived for you."

Draco didn't look up from the scroll he was editing. "Read it to me."

Teddy rolled his shoulders and turned his head from side to side, working out the kinks, before reading aloud:

> _"Mr Malfoy. As an honoured contributor to the War Orphans League, our office humbly requests the presence of your wife, Astoria Malfoy, at eight o'clock on Monday evening for an awards ceremony. Please pass the invitation on to her at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Head of Party Planning,_
> 
> _Luna Lovegood"_

"I'll be working through tonight and into tomorrow, Teddy." Draco said, finally looking up. "You'll probably see her before I do. Would you pass that on to Astoria at dinner tomorrow?"

The lost expression on Draco's face was back, a sort of sadness that Teddy didn't like to see and wanted more than anything to take away. 

"Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked tentatively.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "It's the weekend, call me Draco. And I'm fine. You can go now if you'd like."

Teddy stood up, slipping the note into his trousers pocket. "Can I get you something to eat before I go?"

Draco looked up and smiled. It was a glorious smile and warmed Teddy's heart to know he was the one to put it on Draco's face. 

"You're too good to me. How can I ever let you go?" 

Draco immediately turned back to his paperwork, leaving Teddy wondering over his words. He stopped by a cafe on his way home and placed an order to be sent by owl, so Draco would not have to work on an empty stomach. 

That night Teddy's dreams were hot and fevered. In them he reworked the shower incident so that instead of Draco turning away when he felt his cock grow hard in his hand, he stepped out of his trousers and Teddy fell to his knees before Draco's cock, taking it deep into his throat further than he ever had before. As a metamorphmagus, Teddy was able to stretch his physical characteristics beyond what would normally be possible, and he longed to show Draco just how good a talent like that made him at giving head. 

The following day, Teddy had just finished putting the plates on the table when Astoria, Narcissa and Scorpius turned up. Narcissa and Scorpius entered readily, but Astoria asked Teddy to step out into the garden with her. 

"Teddy, Draco and I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. Would you please offer my apologies to your grandmother?" 

"Nothing has happened, has it?" Teddy asked, concerned.

"Oh dear, no. Nothing troublesome. Just some unfinished business for Draco and I to attend to. It's really not that important, but you know how he is with work. It's very hard for me to find some time alone with him." She sighed, turning away. "Well, I'll be off. Scorpius is staying with Narcissa tonight. I hope dinner goes well."

She turned to walk down the path and the wheels turned in Teddy's head faster and faster. He was so desperate to see Draco and to finally have it out with him about how they were dancing around each other all the time, he could scarcely think of anything else. He pulled the note from his pocket, suddenly struck with inspiration. A tap from his wand to the note was all it took to change the Monday to Sunday on the message. He resealed it and ran after Astoria before she reached the garden's edge.

"Wait, Astoria," he called. "I nearly forgot. Draco asked me to pass this on to you today."

He caught up with her and handed the note over. He watched her read it. 

She looked up, surprise on her haughty features. "Why wasn't this note delivered to me yesterday?"

Teddy shrugged. "I was told by Draco to give it to you at dinner today."

"Oh for heaven's sake, that man." She stopped, and shifted her weight. "Listen. Do me a favour, would you?"

"Of course." 

She tapped the note with her wand and resealed it, then pressed it into Teddy's hand. "Take that to Draco. He'll be back at the Manor in about an hour. Let him know I've gone to Devon for a couple of days and we'll take care of our plans when I return. Will you do that for me?"

Teddy smiled broadly, as his heart danced in his chest. He was being handed an opportunity to get Draco alone apart from work and family. He couldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

"You're a good boy, Teddy. I hope to see great things come to you." She walked away. Teddy watched as she held out her wand hand to Summon the knight bus. It appeared and she boarded. 

Teddy returned home to let his grandmother know he'd be away for the night and was doing a favour for Astoria.

~*~

Teddy stood before the gates of Malfoy Manor, his breath coming hard and fast. He had already decided he'd had enough dancing around with Draco at work, and as long as Draco was devoted to his wife and family, an affair wasn't going to happen. The only opportunity left to Teddy was to resort to trickery and then leave his job. He'd turn in his resignation the next day and that would be that. Hopefully giving in to his lust would quench his obsession and he'd be able to go back to the days when he felt in control of himself.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, bringing Astoria's appearance to the forefront of his mind, and feeling his body mold itself to the image. When he opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, they had grown slender and delicate. His hair fell about his shoulders in long blond ringlets. He stepped through the wrought iron gates, and made his way up the drive to await Draco.

Teddy felt his stomach drop as he moved through the manor, like a thief towards the master bedroom. The guilt warred with his lust, but he forced it down, attempting to smother it with the promise of sex with Draco, even if Draco didn't realise who Teddy actually was. 

He found the room and without allowing himself to examine how creepy he was acting, rifled through Astoria's underwear drawer until he found a cream-coloured silky camisole and matching knickers. He slipped into them and examined Astoria's reflection in the large mirror in the wardrobe door. 

Astoria was undeniably beautiful, though her softness and femininity was not what Teddy himself found sexually stirring. He could admire a woman's body for her curves and in a sort of maternal or friendly way, but as far as fucking went, the softness of a woman's body just didn't get his heart pumping like a man's body did, but if it was what worked for Draco, then Teddy would brave it. He would wear the woman's body and he would please Draco in all the ways he'd dreamed of. 

The door creaked open behind Teddy, and he saw Draco step into the room in the mirror. 

Draco appeared tired, and then looked over at Teddy and what he was wearing. Their eyes met in the mirror. 

"Astoria," Draco said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I thought you'd be dressed. Weren't we supposed to leave shortly?"

Teddy turned around, his long, blond hair sweeping over the curve of his back, tickling the exposed skin from where the camisole hung loose. He approached Draco, eyes fixed on Draco's grey ones, feeling himself fall into the part of the seductress. Teddy stopped inches from Draco, staring fixedly into his eyes. Astoria was shorter than Teddy and it felt a bit odd to be looking up at Draco rather than seeing him eye-to-eye.

Draco's face was hard to read. He appeared to be quite confused, but Teddy decided he wasn't going to care about anything other than achieving his goal. 

"I want to stay home. I've been waiting for you, Draco," Teddy's voice came out, sounding more alluring than he'd believed Astoria was capable of, but Draco did seem to fall under its effects. "I've been thinking all day about your cock."

Draco swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I don't understand," Draco said, sounding strained. 

Teddy's hands shot forward, one resting on Draco's chest and the other massaging down the front of Draco's trousers. Teddy let his eyes linger on Draco's lips as he felt Draco's cock begin to harden under his hand. "Don't tell me you don't want me to suck your cock," he crooned, looking up at Draco coyly through Astoria's long eyelashes. "I'm gagging for it. I want it thick, hot, and pulsing. I want it to fill my mouth and fuck my throat until I can't swallow without thinking of your cock. Then I want to fuck."

Draco's cock grew harder as Teddy talked and a flush fell across Draco's cheeks and down his neck. His breathing quickened too. "Fuck," he said, pushing his hips forwards into Teddy's hands. "I like it when you talk like that."

Teddy smirked and pulled away, walking with swinging hips and feeling Astoria's smooth thighs rub together as he tempted Draco to come to the bed. 

Teddy sat on the bed and turned, beckoning to Draco to join him. He ran his hands down his camisole, caressing the swell of his breasts and then reached out a hand.

Draco took tentative steps forwards, still wearing a confused expression, but Teddy couldn't help but notice the desire that was present in Draco's eyes. 

When Draco was close enough to touch, Teddy reached out and pulled him even closer by the loops on his trousers, then looked up into his face. He smirked as he undid the fly of Draco's trousers, moving his eyes from Draco's face to the cock straining against Draco's pants. 

"God, you're beautiful," Teddy exclaimed, and he meant it. Draco wore white cotton briefs under his trousers. They offered a hands down fuckable view of his erection outlined against the fabric.

Teddy licked his lips as he lowered the waistband to reveal Draco's cock head. He leaned close and swiped the jewel of semen that had built on the slit, earning a harshly drawn intake of breath from above. Teddy pulled the briefs down further and wrapped a hand around Draco's shaft, teasing the foreskin down to reveal the glistening head. Teddy looked back up again before taking the cock head between his lips, focusing on the dark tunnels that Draco's pupils had become. 

Teddy closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, savouring the earthy male scent that was Draco's musk. It was divine. More perfect than Teddy could ever have imagined. As he took Draco's cock in even further in his mouth, he realised that Astoria's mouth just wasn't built right to deep throat. He morphed his body just enough to override her anatomy until Draco's cock was all the way inside, his head pressed against the back of Teddy's throat. Draco loosed a loud groan of surprise and absolute pleasure as Teddy began to suck and bob, encouraging Draco to fuck his mouth freely. 

Teddy moaned around the cock in his throat, bobbing his head more vigorously and encouraging Draco's hands, which had fallen to the back of Teddy's hair, to take charge, to grab his hair and take what he wanted, though Draco seemed to have a great deal of self restraint.

Teddy wanted to see him lose it. He pushed Draco's trousers and briefs further down his legs, until they were wrapped around Draco's calves, and then Teddy began massaging Draco's balls with one hand, pulling back off Draco's cock, so he could wank the shaft with his other hand, while licking the tip with his tongue. 

Draco's knees began to tremble. "A…Astoria," Draco choked. "I'm going to come if you don't let up a bit."

Teddy held Draco's shaft in his hand, slowing his stroking and turned his eyes up to meet Draco's. He used his knuckles of his other hand to press against Draco's perineum, wanting more than anything to put his tongue in Draco's hole and really loosen him up. But alas, for this experiment, he would need to maintain the role of straight woman pleasing her straight husband, though the look in Draco's eyes as Teddy pushed with his knuckles, did make him wonder if Draco would be open to his wife experimenting with him a bit. 

"What do you want me to do for you now, Draco?" Teddy asked breathlessly, his lips ghosting over Draco's weeping cock head, eyes still fastened on Draco's.

Draco swallowed again, then let out a shuddering breath. "I want you," he said without preamble. "Can I? I mean…" He closed his eyes and moaned as Teddy slipped a finger back between his arse cheeks and began tapping against Draco's hole with the pad of his finger. 

"Oh yes, Draco," Teddy said, and leaned forward to wet Draco's cock from base to tip with teasing licks. He released Draco and scooted backwards on the mattress, feeling the heat between his legs and the strange sensation of the nipples on his breasts hardening under the silken fabric of his camisole. 

Draco was with him a moment later. He'd cast off his trousers and pants and unbuttoned his shirt and was now advancing on Teddy across the bed in a sexy crawl.

Teddy lay back against the pillows, his legs opened in a very un-ladylike position, but the way Draco's eyes were drawn to the wet patch soaking his knickers, Teddy knew he was doing it right. 

"Come up here and fuck my face, Draco," Teddy said, purring his words, but Draco only smirked, standing up on his knees and then positioning himself between Teddy's legs. He held Teddy's legs open at the knees, and sank down on top of him, claiming his mouth in a heady, possessive kiss while sliding his cock up and down the groove of wetness seeping through the tight knickers Teddy wore.

Teddy shuddered as a burst of arousal shot through him, different than anything he'd experienced during sex before. He felt himself opening up, could smell his arousal growing and mixing sweetly with Draco's. He closed his eyes, savouring the domination of Draco's tongue over his mouth. Again the pleasure burst throughout his body, and Teddy was keening a needy cry against Draco's lips. Draco's cock had found his clit and was actively rubbing up and down it, drawing it out and teasing the tender nerves through the silk fabric.

Teddy clutched at Draco's shoulders for dear life, whimpering into his mouth. 

Draco pulled back and looked Teddy in the eye. It felt so much like Draco was looking at _him_ with the intense desire that Teddy had always dreamed of, but it couldn't be true, not while he wore Astoria's body. Draco had taken the bait and Teddy's face glowed hot as the guilt of his duplicity flooded him.

"I want to be inside you right now," Draco crooned, his fingers trailing over the bump in Teddy's panties, up and down and then in pressing circles. "But I know you said you didn't want to chance another pregnancy." Draco leaned forwards again and began placing messy demanding, sucking kisses along Teddy's jaw and throat, never relenting his assault between Teddy's legs. "What do you want from me?" Draco asked between kisses. "I'll give you anything you want, my love."

It was those two words that brought Teddy over. My love. He was coming in his knickers, pressed against Draco's hand, feeling the heat spread out from between his lips. 

Huffing his breath, Teddy groaned, arching into Draco's mouth, his head lolling back on his shoulders. "I want you inside me too. Why don't you come in the back door."

Draco froze against Teddy's neck for a moment, making Teddy curse his lack of finesse and planning, but under the assault of an orgasm wrought with Draco's hand, he really didn't have his head on entirely straight. Of course Astoria would _never_ suggest anal sex by referring to it as the _back door,_ and Teddy braced himself for Draco to realise he was not who he claimed to be. 

But the expression on Draco's face sent his heart flying. A wide grin splashed across it, and pure _want_ showed through his eyes, making Teddy imagine they were on fire. 

Draco slipped his hands down to Teddy's hips and pulled the sticky knickers off, making Teddy contort himself a bit to manage it, but apparently, Astoria was quite flexible. 

Draco pulled Teddy up around his shoulders next, and Teddy moved to take the camisole off by drawing it up from the bottom, but Draco's hand stopped him. "Leave it on," he said and slipped his own shirt off.

Teddy's eyes were drawn to the creamy white expanse of Draco's chest. He was gorgeous. His pectorals stood out in well defined hills and his nipples were pink and pert little nubs. There was the faintest trace of an old zigzagging scar that moved from the base of Draco's throat, down his chest to one side then crossing to the other, but it wasn't horrible. It sort of looked as though it had just been drawn on using chalk.

Draco's stomach was flat and the skin bunched up in tantalising little ripples on top of his abdominal muscles. The faintest trail of barely there white-blond hair followed from his navel downwards. Draco's cock stood erect and straining, jutting forward from the fine thatch of trimmed blond pubic hair, and Teddy's mouth watered at the sight. He needed to feel that cock deep inside, needed it to fill him up and soothe the ache inside him like a balm.

Teddy found himself being manoeuvred on top of Draco, who was lying on his back, with Draco's cock in his face and Draco's face between Teddy's legs. Before he could think to take Draco's cock back into his mouth, the sensation of a tongue working him loose, forced everything else from Teddy's mind. He closed his eyes, and nuzzled his face into the hinge of Draco's thigh, breathing in the heady scent of arousal, and gasping as Draco's fingers spread his wetness from front to back, using it like lube. 

Teddy was surely going to die from this sin, but fuck if he cared about that right now. As Draco's thumb breached his rim he sucked in a breath and released a long moan. Teddy fell apart under Draco's hands, split wide open and just aching. 

Draco moved his tongue over Teddy's clit, simultaneously pounding his hole with his thumb. Teddy was losing all threads of thought. He had intended with this seduction, to use the opportunity to memorise Draco's body: it's size, smell, feel, the sounds Draco made during sex, so later, Teddy would be able to recreate them in his mind or even to watch them in secret in his Godfather's pensieve. But now that they were here, Teddy was under Draco's power. Draco took charge of the whole experience with no more than a flick of his tongue.

Teddys' legs trembled and he gasped, forgetting the cock sucking he'd planned on doing in favor of burying his face in Draco's crotch and just breathing Draco in. He was lost under the sweet strokes of Draco's tongue and the experience in a woman's body was not at all what he had expected it to be. 

It's like the clitoris was a prostate that was just right there! Teddy had heard stories from boys in the past about the difficulty of finding a woman's clitoris or getting her to climax, but apparently Draco Malfoy did not fall into the same category as those boys. Teddy was both incredibly thankful for that fact as Draco continued to _please_ him until Teddy thought he'd stop being able to breathe at all from hyperventilating, and he was also intensely sad. If Draco was this good at pleasing a woman, there was very little chance of him accepting a man in his bed,  
and then nothing mattered any more and Teddy stopped thinking. Draco had added another finger to stretch Teddy's hole _alongside_ his tongue. 

Teddy was ready to keel over and die happy right then, until with sure strokes inside his body, Teddy felt his pleasure building even higher, cresting, and then he was coming, how could it be anything else. He felt alive all over as he was pulled over by the orgasm, finally feeling the need to almost physically separate from Draco as his continued onslaught of Teddy's clit and now slipping his fingers into the slickness between Teddy's legs was nearly too much.

Teddy forced himself to endure it, opening his eyes to find Draco's cock right there, in front of his face, _dripping_ from its slit. The cock head was purple and the vein in the shaft so full it looked like Draco would explode in a moment. 

Teddy opened his mouth, teasing his tongue just over the head of Draco's cock, collecting the bitter gem of arousal, until Draco's fingers were suddenly gone and Teddy was stopped from taking Draco's length into his mouth by Draco's sharp command: "No. Not now. Turn over, baby."

The term of endearment was like a shard to Teddy's heart. Draco really loved his wife. He thought Teddy was his wife! How could Teddy even think of carrying on the charade? 

Teddy climbed off Draco and rested on his back on the bed looking up into Draco's smouldering grey eyes. Teddy bit his bottom lip. He needed to confess — had to if he wanted to salvage any of his familial ties with Draco, but then Draco moved in close, pressing their chests together through the flimsy fabric of Astoria's camisole. Teddy's breasts were squashed by Draco's weight, but Draco's hands, moving up and down Teddy's sides, teased all of the sweet feelings out of him, and took his words away with a kiss.

Teddy knew he was going to hell anyway; he figured he'd see he had fully earned the damnation. 

Draco's cock head was at Teddy's cleft, and Draco drew back, looking down so he could see what he was doing. 

"Fuck, Astoria. I've wanted to do this for so long … I'm tempted to ask why you want it now, but I'm so afraid I won't like the answer or that I'll lose the chance, so please don't tell me."

Teddy groaned, frustrated, but then Draco's cock was penetrating him, and he had to suck in his breath to take it. There wasn't any pain. As a metamorphmagus, Teddy had the ability to adjust his body's dynamics to accommodate just about anything, but Draco inching his way into Teddy's body was a sensation Teddy wanted to feel forever. He could have made the way easier, but letting his passage remain a tad tight, so Draco really having to work his way in felt brilliant. 

"Am I hurting you?" Draco choked, and Teddy just grinned up at his face, loving the way the grey eyes were screwed up tight, as if the pain and pleasure was intense on his side of the position too. 

"It's so good," Teddy gasped. "Keep going. I want all of you. Your cock is so big. You own my body now."

Teddy relaxed his passage so Draco could finally thrust in completely. He pulled back, fixing Teddy's eyes with his own and started to fuck. Teddy took it all the way, loving every stretch and pull, every tiny feeling of a fine hair pulling out and skin stretching wider than usual.

Teddy lost it again as one of Draco's hands was playing in the slickness of his cunt, bringing it down to lubricate their joining. Draco moved back to rubbing Teddy's clit in determined circles, drawing it up and brushing it over and over with his thumb until Teddy knew he was going to come again. 

"I want," Teddy gasped, pressing his hips up into Draco's touch, and then back, pushing himself on Draco's cock as far as he could. "I want to ride you when you come." 

Draco's fucking stilled, and he stared down at Teddy, his mouth smirking, and pulled out leaving Teddy wanting more. 

Teddy sat up as Draco lay down, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"What is it?" Teddy asked. He crawled on top of Draco's thighs and straddled them, resting his strangely feminine hands on Draco's chest, teasing the nipples.

"It's nothing," Draco said, still smirking, "Come sit on my cock, love. Show me how you ride."

Teddy leaned forwards, brushing his lips against Draco's mouth with a gentle sweep, and then found Draco's cock standing upright behind him, holding it awkwardly while he sank backwards onto it, feeling his hole breached and stretched with a pleasant hiss of pain. A tiny morphing made Teddy's prostate accessible despite his female form, and when Draco's cock brushed it, Teddy thought he'd give up the game right there by screaming in his own voice. 

Swallowing, Teddy fought the urge to fall apart and lose his concentration. He rose and fell on Draco's cock, loving the sensation of Draco's large-in-comparison hands on Teddy's assumed waist, hips bucking and his eyes closing. 

"Fuck," Draco swore. "Oh bloody fuck. I am going to come."

Teddy felt Draco's thrust up his backside it brushed his prostate and Teddy lost it. He came. He came so hard he thought he'd blacked out for a moment, feeling the orgasm force itself out of him, painting Draco's stomach and chest with its force. 

Horrified as Draco's body grew rigid underneath him, Teddy realised he had just transformed back into his own body and held his eyes shut tight, denying the next moment would need to come. He thought maybe if he just kept them closed, he could put the current place he was in on hold and not have to face up to whatever consequence was waiting for him.

"Teddy," Draco's voice said. It sounded shaky, but not angry. "Open your eyes, please."

Teddy opened them, unable to keep himself from falling back onto Draco's cock again, to feel it resting inside him, filling him, completing him. He met Draco's inquisitive look. 

Teddy wetted his lips, looking down at his now returned-to-masculine chest stretching the fabric of Astoria's camisole with his muscles. "I can explain," he said hoarsely. 

Draco lifted a hand, and rubbed Teddy's cheek with its back, feeling the growth of stubble. "I'd like to see you try," Draco said, but instead of pulling out and pushing Teddy away, his hands gripped Teddy by the biceps and pulled him down on top of Draco's body, moving at last to pull Teddy's face right down to meet his lips.

Teddy couldn't breathe as their lips brushed again, then their cheeks and chin and the slightly sour taste of Draco's mouth made Teddy's mouth water, desiring nothing more than to just drink from Draco everything and anything. 

"You knew it was me?" Teddy asked, pulling back a few inches, soaking in the heat from Draco's body below him. 

"I did," Draco said, smirking. "You can't out Slytherin me."

The sound of a throat clearing behind them made Teddy's eyes fly open, though Draco didn't appear to be phased by it. 

Teddy slipped off Draco's cock at long last, and landed on the mattress beside him, hiding beneath the sheet as he looked to the doorway to see who had caught them. 

It was Astoria. 

"I see you haven't wasted a moment, Draco," she said dryly, though Teddy didn't get the sense that she was all that surprised to find her husband in bed with his cousin. But that made little sense. "I only stopped back to pick up some clothes," Astoria said, rummaging through her chest of drawers. "Apparently the letter that was delivered yesterday listed the wrong date for my meeting, but I've decided to pack up and return a day early regardless, as having some time away from the tediousness of life in the manor is a welcome break." 

She shut the drawer and returned to the door without looking back. 

"I trust you and Miss Lovegood will have _much_ to catch up on, darling," Draco said. 

Astoria turned, her expression amused, but she returned Draco's challenge with her eyes fixed on his. "Our paperwork will need to be put off another week. I trust this is not a problem?"

"Not at all," Draco drawled in return. "Have a safe journey."

Astoria left the room. 

Teddy rested against the pillow next to Draco, hiding under the sheet, eyes wide and realising he had entirely been out-played somewhere along the line.

He turned to Draco when Draco rolled onto his side and began tugging at the sheet so he could reach Teddy's body beneath it. 

"I — I don't understand," Teddy said finally.

Draco ducked his head forward, placing a light bite on the side of Teddy's neck, drawing his flesh up into his mouth and the flattening it back out with his tongue.

"Astoria and I are separating." He planted small kisses on Teddy's skin, travelling down his neck and back up his throat. "We married to have a child though we are both gay. She's met somebody recently and we have agreed that fifteen years of living a lie is long enough."

Draco moved back down Teddy's throat, pausing to lick at his chest just over the camisole.

Teddy could feel Draco's renewed arousal pressing against his thigh, and with a contented sigh, he decided it was best to just let it be.

END


End file.
